


Infatuation (SasukexSuigetsu Extra)

by CharcoalHeart



Series: Just Family Business [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Suigetsu, Hacker!Suigetsu, M/M, Mafia Boss!Sasuke, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Prostate Stimulation, SasukexSuigetsu, top!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharcoalHeart/pseuds/CharcoalHeart
Summary: An extra scene from chapter 8 of Just Family Business, where Sasuke and Suigetsu have a mutual quid pro quo arrangement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that extra scene for those of you who wanted to read up on the relationship between Sasuke and Suigetsu from chapter 8 of [Just Family Business](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8745025/chapters/22015772). I suppose you can read this as a standalone work, since Suigetsu isn't really introduced in the main story until this scene anyway. So...if you're here simply for SasukexSuigetsu smut, I won't be offended if you don't read the main story. :)

“Thanks for coming to meet with me, Suigetsu.”

Suigetsu knew he was treading into dangerous territory whenever the mafia boss before him was concerned. But he just couldn’t help himself when it came to Sasuke! Good looking, suave, and _demanding_ —it was like the man had been placed on the earth just to tease men and women alike, no one ever having the luxury of getting close with him.

The hacker knew he wasn’t special in Sasuke’s eyes, but rather, simply a means to an end. But damn it if it wouldn’t at least be acknowledged that their initial meeting was “sex at first sight”. The smoldering glances Sasuke sent his way that night at Copper would entice just about anyone. He’d been in the middle of a meeting with some client wanting to launch a revenge cyber attack on their last employer, but the prospect of fucking Sasuke took immediate priority.

Now _that_ romp in the bathroom had been amazing, needy, and fucking _hot_. Suigetsu shivered thinking about it but Sasuke didn’t seem to notice as he handed him a glass of tequila. His favorite drink.

Fuck, could the man be any more perfect? He was a charmer, to be sure, and the fact that he was so _dangerous_ only fueled the desire within Suigetsu. Playing around with Sasuke was like playing with fire, and Suigetsu was the type to not mind getting his fingers burned.

“You know I can’t turn ya down. What do you need from me?”

“I need information on Danzo Shimura, any trails related to him—bank transactions, land or company acquisitions. Anything that might suggest that he’s planning something.”

No wonder Sasuke seemed more tense than usual. It wasn’t so obvious when the mafia boss had something weighing on his mind, but Suigetsu had paid the other man enough attention to pick up on the subtle cues. There was the way the pale man would absentmindedly suck on his bottom lip ever so slightly when he was agitated, as well as the way he’d sit a little stiffer (even when he was leaning in his chair in that oh-so-lackadaisical way). Sasuke was good at hiding his emotions, but it wasn’t like he was a robot completely devoid of them. He was _only human_ , after all.

Feeling a bit smug at the thought, Suigetsu hummed as he leaned his elbow on Sasuke’s desk and propped himself up, hand pressing against his cheek.

Sasuke was only human, as was Suigetsu. And he was starting to get hot and bothered thinking about all the flustered facial expressions he wanted to bring out from the other.

The only caveat to their physical relationship, however, was that they’d only engage if Sasuke initiated it. Once when Suigetsu tried to grab Sasuke’s wrist to goad him into a little foreplay without his permission, he’d found himself smarting a sore wrist, shoulder, and ego. Sasuke had been _furious_ , but once those ground rules were laid out, Suigetsu understood that there were just some boundaries he couldn’t cross with the Uchiha.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t make strong suggestions for Sasuke to initiate.

“I think I can manage that. What’re you thinking in terms of payment?”

“Depends on what you can dig up. But if you need payment up front…”

Suigetsu watched, tantalized, as Sasuke tilted his head and allowed him a good look at that smooth, _smooth_ neck. _God_ , it had to be illegal to be that good looking _and_ sexy!

If Sasuke was going to offer himself as pre-payment, then Suigetsu would gladly collect. He downed the rest of his tequila and licked his lips, eyes never leaving Sasuke as that dark, intense gaze remained on him. He stood from his chair and moved around the desk, stopping when there was finally nothing between them.

As Suigetsu reached forward to grab the glass from Sasuke’s hands, he tried to keep his breathing as level as possible. No matter how many times he’d get a taste of him, Suigetsu knew he’d always suffer from nerves being in such close proximity to Sasuke. Luckily, his hands remained steady as he set the half-drunk crystal tumbler aside.

Then, tentatively, hesitatingly, Suigetsu reached forward and placed his hands on Sasuke’s thighs. After the other man’s visceral reaction to his unexpected touches, he gave Sasuke more than plenty of time to acclimate to the feeling and to pull away if he changed his mind. But this time, Sasuke simply shut his eyes and accepted the touches as his lips parted in a slight gasp, sending a rush through Suigetsu as heat pooled between his legs. It was obvious how aroused Suigetsu got when he got his chance to play with Sasuke, but even more so when Sasuke was feeling particularly into it.

“Fuck,” Suigetsu said quietly, standing back for a moment and palming himself through his jeans.

His eyes traveled up and down Sasuke’s body, appreciating the way the other’s suit fit him, hugging all the right places and accentuating every godly asset he had. Sasuke was always well dressed, always leaving the best impressions on people. On the other hand, it wasn’t that Suigetsu was poorly dressed, but his attire was lowkey. He could easily blend into the crowds, even with his shockingly bright, white hair.

Just by their appearances alone, you could sense a difference in their upbringing, their classes. Sasuke was a purebred _somebody_ , while Suigetsu was a bit of a mutt. Not that it bothered him, but it was just fact.

But in that shared moment, it didn’t matter who they were—not in that office. Sasuke was opening himself up to be devoured, and Suigetsu was going to enjoy every moment of it.

He kneeled between Sasuke’s legs, hands running softly up Sasuke’s torso to undo his tie. But a hand grabbed at his wrist, and Suigetsu found himself at the receiving end of Sasuke’s glare. A shiver went up his spine in response.

“Shirt stays on.”

“Fucking bossy,” Suigetsu mumbled, to which Sasuke glared at him in response.

Suigetsu moved his hands back down to Sasuke’s thighs, trying to downplay the fact that his cock had twitched at the other’s demanding self. But soon, he forgot all about his frustration as he realized just how impressive the tent in Sasuke’s dress pants had become. Softly, he ghosted his fingertips over the tip, watching in fascination and desire as the hard flesh beneath twitched. Sasuke was gripping the armrests of his chair hard, knuckles whitening. Both of their breaths were coming out ragged, both panting as the heat between them grew.

When Suigetsu undid Sasuke’s pants zipper, he could feel his mouth salivate a little extra and he leaned forward to press his nose up against the other’s boxers, up against Sasuke’s cock. He breathed in deeply, his own cock twitching again in arousal as he took in the other’s scent.

“Fuck, you smell so fucking good.”

“Just get on with it.”

Sasuke’s eyes were shut again, and the mafia boss had thrown his head to the side, face pinkening as he struggled to keep his voice in. A feral smile found its way onto Suigetsu’s face as he pressed a hard kiss against Sasuke’s cock, earning him a low, quiet moan.

If Sasuke wanted to play hard to get, then Suigetsu would happily do whatever he needed to coax those beautiful expressions and noises out of his partner. His hands roamed up Sasuke’s thighs, eventually one hand coming to grab at the base of Sasuke’s still-clothed cock while the other kneaded his balls through his navy boxers. Almost immediately, Sasuke let out a gasp, and he grasped desperately at Suigetsu’s left hand that had been kneading him, the sensation of being fondled so thoroughly overwhelming him.

“Fuck,” Sasuke hissed.

Suigetsu released himself from Sasuke’s grip to grab at the offending hand and lacing their fingers successfully. But Sasuke didn’t fight back, simply panting as Suigetsu brought their interlocked hands up against the back of the chair. They were surely testing the limits of the chair, but unless it broke, Suigetsu was not going to stop for even a second.

He started to stroke Sasuke—slowly, thoroughly. Suigetsu felt a sadistic thrill run through him as the other man let out a whimper. It was a rare moment when Sasuke wasn’t dominating their romping, and Suigetsu would fully enjoy it to the extent he was allowed to take control.

To Suigetsu’s pleasure, Sasuke’s cock was leaking through the boxers, and a bead of clear pre-cum formed at the top of the cotton fabric. He licked his lips then dove right in, enveloping the tip of Sasuke’s clothed cock in his mouth. His saliva pooled in his mouth as he sucked and licked, soaking the thin fabric right through. Sasuke let out a shuddering breath as he peeked at the man kneeling before him.

Then, as if a spell had been broken, the mafia boss let out a growl and, with his free hand, pushed his boxers down to his thighs, finally exposing his hard flesh. He sat up a bit in his chair, pulling his other hand away from Suigetsu’s and instead pushing the back of Suigetsu’s head down onto his groin.

The pleasure of dominating Sasuke had lasted only a hot second, but Suigetsu would forever engrain the image of the other’s flustered expression into his mind. _That_ would be great fap material for later.

The hacker barely had time to collect himself as Sasuke hooked a thumb to the side of his mouth and pulled his mouth open as he forced Suigetsu to take his cock in fell swoop. Suigetsu relaxed his throat and groaned around Sasuke as his tongue laved around the flesh, earning him a hard thrust into his mouth as Sasuke began to fuck his face.

This—Sasuke being his bossy, demanding self—was definitely more along the norm, and though Suigetsu was a little disappointed he hadn’t more time to play with Sasuke, he was easily getting lost in the pleasures that the other racked through him.

Sasuke mercilessly thrust his hips upward, over and over, into the wet heat of Suigetsu's mouth. A few times, the hacker had to press his hands against Sasuke’s hips to keep him at bay as he nearly gagged. It wasn't like he was bad at taking someone of Sasuke’s size, but he definitely would admit to having a hard time keeping up with the other when he was agitated.

But still, Suigetsu endured. He doubled down and bobbed his head of his own accord, getting into it as he stroked himself in time. Though Sasuke kept his hand against the back of his head, the mafia boss wasn't pushing as hard, as erratically. That alone was enough for Suigetsu to get his bearings back, and he swallowed hard around Sasuke’s cock when he took him deep down his throat. Sasuke shivered in pleasure, hips stilling as fingers curled into Suigetsu’s hair and a moan escaped from the brunet’s lips.

By the time Sasuke allowed Suigetsu to come up for air, white strands of hair had stuck to Suigetsu’s forehead, tears in his eyes from the rough treatment. The mafia boss licked his lips, and that dark look in Sasuke’s eyes erased all annoyance Suigetsu had with him.

“You’re lucky I find you sexy as fuck.”

A smirk played on Sasuke’s lips as he retorted, “As if you’d do this with anyone less.”

He had a point, and Suigetsu huffed, annoyed that Sasuke was right. The man was _always_ right.

Sasuke pulled Suigetsu in by the shoulders and pressed his lips against his, surprising the other when the brunet immediately forced a tongue into his mouth. The kiss shared between them was passionate like any other time, with Sasuke taking the lead as he continued to dominate. He even pulled Suigetsu’s hand with his, guiding him to wrap his fingers around Sasuke’s cock which was slick with saliva.

“Let’s focus on the task at hand, shall we?” Sasuke said after pulling away, their breaths mingling as their lips touched ever so slightly.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Suigetsu replied, knowing the other would enjoy his submission.

And like he predicted, Sasuke’s cock pulsed in his hand. Suigetsu smirked as he released Sasuke, standing up from between Sasuke’s legs. He stroked his own cock, watching the dark expression that was fixed on him. If nothing else, Suigetsu _loved_ the way Sasuke gazed at his body, _loved_ teetering on the edge of violent desire.

Suigetsu inhaled sharply when Sasuke licked his lips and began to stroke himself. For a few moments, the two of them simply stared at one another as they touched themselves, lust clouding their minds as they got off on watching each other.

“Well?” Sasuke said finally, releasing his cock and grabbing at the armrests, “What are you waiting for?”

The hacker grinned ferally, his tongue sliding along the edges of his teeth as he felt a spike of heat pierce him from Sasuke’s clear invitation. He climbed atop Sasuke’s lap and went in for a kiss, sucking on the other’s tongue sensually as he ground his hips onto Sasuke. They gasped in shared pleasure, both groaning at the feel of their slick flesh sliding against one another.

As they kissed, Suigetsu pressed his fingers between them, mingling with their tongues and getting them slick. Then he reached behind him as he leaned his chest against Sasuke’s and rubbed at his puckered entrance for a few moments, relishing in the feeling as the flesh there twitched.

“Ahhh,” Suigetsu moaned hotly when he pressed two fingers into himself.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sasuke moaned right back, reaching around Suigetsu to grab an asscheek in each hand.

The feeling of Sasuke spreading his ass like that only encouraged Suigetsu further, and he immediately pressed in another finger, feeling the tight ring of muscles clench. Another heady moan escaped him, and Suigetsu moved his fingers, in and out, willing his muscles to relax. He looked down for a moment and realized his cock was leaking lewdly all over Sasuke’s expensive suit.

Though he’d never actually boast about it, in that moment, Suigetsu loved the fact that he’d made a mess of the mafia boss’s clothes in the heat of passion.

Suigetsu continued to fuck himself with his fingers, feeling content with the steady pleasure that drove through him.

But he was greedy, and Suigetsu wanted more.

He pulled his fingers out from his ass and straightened up, pulling away from leaning heavily onto Sasuke. When he grabbed at Sasuke’s cock below him and looked up at the other, Suigetsu was torn between feeling annoyed and turned on when he saw that Sasuke had closed his eyes, his face flushed with pleasure.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Suigetsu asked, all action having ceased.

Sasuke’s eyes shot open, looking darkly at his partner, and he replied with, “Get on with it already.”

With a raised eyebrow, Suigetsu haughtily returned Sasuke’s glare, his hand squeezing the other’s hard flesh.

“Say it.”

An angry growl escaped from Sasuke’s throat, a sound that Suigetsu hadn’t heard before. But he stood his ground, waiting for the other to give in.

Sasuke continued to glare at Suigetsu for a few moments, his face returning to a slight pink. His lip twitched as he squeezed Suigetsu’s ass hard.

“I want you to ride my cock. _Hard_.”

Suigetsu licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, as if trying to keep his desire at bay. In response to Sasuke’s demand, he dropped his hips a little, groaning as the slick tip of Sasuke’s cock rubbed against his asshole. Then, with a deep exhale, Suigetsu dropped himself lower, feeling the bulbous tip push past the tight ring of muscle. There was bit of pain as expected, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Suigetsu let out one shuddering breath after another, breaking out in a sweat as he continued to take Sasuke deeper into his ass.

When Sasuke was fully sheathed in him, Suigetsu leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Sasuke’s shoulder. He could hear the other’s heavy breathing, his hot breath fanning against his neck.

“You okay?” Sasuke asked.

With a small nod, Suigetsu replied, “Yeah. Just...give me a sec.”

His ass throbbed with pain, but given a moment, Suigetsu would soon forget about it. He leveled his breathing but gasped a few times when Sasuke’s cock twitched in him. It was like a vicious cycle of pain and pleasure, but Suigetsu was getting off on the juxtaposition of the two sensations.

Suigetsu finally grabbed Sasuke’s shoulders and pushed himself up so that he was looking down at Sasuke. He kept his gaze on those dark, intense pools staring at him as he lifted his hips slowly. The feeling of Sasuke’s cock withdrawing from him caused Suigetsu to shudder, but he immediately slammed his hips back down, taking Sasuke all in one go. They both gasped from the overwhelming sensations, and Sasuke let out a long, guttural groan.

After that, Suigetsu had worked himself up enough and began to bounce his hips—up and down, up and down, repeatedly taking Sasuke’s cock hard and deep. Sasuke let out small grunts at first, but after a while he was openly groaning as he thrust his hips upward. The mafia boss’s hips slapped against Suigetsu’s ass, over and over again, both meeting with equal force as they fucked hard.

It was only a matter of time before Suigetsu could feel that ever-familiar warmth building up in his body, coiling for its grand release. He was panting like a bitch in heat, and he felt himself clamp down on Sasuke as he thought about how thoroughly wrecked Sasuke made him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Suigetsu growled.

Sasuke simply grabbed at Suigetsu’s hips and pulled him down harder, faster, on his cock as he continued to thrust. Suigetsu moaned and, in response, ground his ass against Sasuke, taking the other man’s cock deeper into him. The entire time they fucked, Sasuke’s cock rubbed up against his prostate, slowly building the warmth in him that Suigetsu hungered for since their last rendezvous.

Then suddenly, Suigetsu stilled, his body paralyzed, as the final stroke of Sasuke’s cock against his prostate sent him over the edge. The deep warmth from deep in his pelvis spread through his body, and the hacker shuddered as spurts of semen shot out from his cock. He let out a long, erratic moan as he came, and he could feel his ass clench down hard around Sasuke.

“Fuuuuck,” Sasuke groaned in response, thrusting erratically as Suigetsu’s ass milked him.

While Sasuke continued to fuck Suigetsu through his orgasm, Suigetsu’s vision went white, his throat going dry as every sensation wracked through his body magnified by tenfold. His body went limp from the mind-blowing orgasm, and every part of him became oversensitized as he came off his high. Just a few more thrusts from Sasuke, and they both collapsed heavily on the chair.

Suigetsu could still feel his blood rushing through him as he lay against Sasuke, and he felt a sense of pride when he realized that Sasuke was breathing heavily, his blood rushing as well. They lazily sat as they were, with Sasuke still inside Suigetsu.

The silence in the room was only punctuated with their breathing, and it wasn’t until Sasuke’s phone chimed that the both of them roused to get up. Suigetsu braced himself as he pushed up off Sasuke, earning a hiss from the other as Sasuke’s cock pulled out from its warm confines.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed the tissue box from his desk, offering it to Suigetsu as he cleaned himself up. They avoided looking at one another as they set themselves right, and though Suigetsu thoroughly enjoyed this round, he wasn’t ready to take on whatever storm of emotions that Sasuke seemed to be in. But they were fine with the arrangement, taking physical solace in one another but not wanting anything more than that.

When they were mostly presentable, with their clothes back on and Sasuke’s suit wiped down with damp tissues, the atmosphere in the room returned to its “strictly business” vibe that had domineered before Suigetsu had offered himself up.

The mafia boss poured another glass of tequila for Suigetsu as the hacker took his seat on the other side of Sasuke’s desk. They clinked their glasses and Suigetsu sipped his drink this time.

“So Danzo, huh?” Suigetsu said, his voice rough from use.

“He’s been targeting my shipments as of late. I need to know what he’s planning.”

Suigetsu nodded, and they simply finished off their drinks before he parted ways.


End file.
